In an ultrasound diagnostic equipment, it is required to check whether or not each section thereof operates normally through use of internal signal measurement.
Namely, it is required to check power circuit operation of the DC power supply voltage and ripple measurements, and also to check time gain control (TGC) and receive filter time frequency control (TFC) operations through TGC signal and TFC signal measurements, respectively.
So far, the measurement of internal signals in the conventional ultrasound diagnostic device has been performed using various conventional measuring instruments for signal measurements.
Therefore, it was required for the operator to acquire capability for handling various measuring instruments and for evaluating the measured results.